


With Benefits

by LittleSammy



Series: With Benefits [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva offers a way of tension reduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> setting: NCIS, towards the end of 7x22 "Borderland", just after McGee returns from Mexico. Yes, my muses are quite obviously back to good, in every possible sense of the word. ;)
> 
> warnings & rating: Well, this story is a lot like those movies... you know, the ones that try to make you believe that they have a plot buried in there somewhere, but instead of a plot, all you find is a lot of smut? 
> 
> So, when I say 'a lot', I mean that. This is two adults having lots of adult fun, so please be aware of that before you go in. And no, this one is most definitely NOT safe for work.

The vending machine that had just swallowed Anthony DiNozzo's last dollar shuddered once, then died. Without giving him his candy, of course.

"Oh, come _on!_ "

He kicked the machine out of reflex, which didn't help. It did seem to anger the machine even more, though, because all of his usual tricks, tickles and tiny slaps in discreet places completely failed to give him the sweets he wanted. Or maybe Vance had finally gotten around to fixing it, who knew.

"Not you too, you traitorous..."

"My, the aggression." Ziva's amused voice in his back made him grind his teeth, and he took a slow breath before he turned to meet her grin. She sure had a lot of fun on his behalf lately.

"It ate my dollar," he said accusingly. "And I need some blood sugar before we 'go over this again'."

"Any more sugar and you will be like Abby after her fifth Caf-Pow," she chuckled and brushed past him to put some coins of her own into the vending machine. "What is wrong with you anyway? Have you forgotten how to relieve the morning pressure yourself?"

He choked on his coffee and turned his head to stare at her with eyes going wide. No way had she just said that.

"Are you honestly asking me if I jerk off?" he spluttered, then got briefly distracted by watching her ass while she bent over to take - of course - two candy bars from the machine. She inspected them closely and put one into her pocket. "Because that's, like, none of your business. And one of those is mine."

She snatched her hand away when he made a grab for the candy. "Well, _you_ would like to know if I masturbate," she shrugged, leaning back against the vending machine and looking up at him speculatively. Then she smiled sweetly. "Right?"

"Wrong," he lied, and she just laughed and nibbled on her chocolate. His pulse quickened a bit when he saw her lovely mouth open and suck on the bar instead of just biting down. 

Instant distraction. That's what her lips always did to him. Maybe because they were so perfectly shaped, lush, just made for kissing and... sucking. Her tongue flicked out and licked a few crumbs off the side, and that didn't help at all to keep him focused.

He raised his eyes and met hers, and the way she looked at him was too damn knowing for his own good. He took another slow breath, then moved closer to her and pressed one hand against the vending machine, leaning into her just enough to invade her space and get her attention. Time to beat her on her own turf.

"I don't," he said quietly, and that made her raise an eyebrow in vague interest. "Because I love women too much." 

He leaned down to her ear and lowered his voice, not sure himself if it was for effect or because of the subject... or because it usually resulted in making her inch just that tiny bit closer, as if they were sharing a secret.

"I love how they feel," he said, staring down at the curve of her neck and watching the beating of her pulse. "How they smell. How they taste, and oh yes, I do like to taste them, trust me. For hours, if they let me. I love the feel of their skin, and the little sounds they make when they're getting close, and how they feel when I'm inside them, and _that_ , my dear Probie... that's just not something your own hand can give you. Ever." He drew back, meeting her eyes, and it did surprise him a bit that her gaze had darkened, as if she were affected by either his words or his closeness.

"I know what you mean," she said softly, and he stared at her mouth and wanted to lick the rest of the chocolate from the corner of it.

It was hard work to pull back a bit and finish his speech like this was the most normal conversation in the world. "It's like tickling yourself. Doesn't work all that well."

She nodded slowly, thinking, and he tilted his head questioningly.

"So. Do you?"

A small smile curved Ziva's lips while she tapped the extra candy bar against his chest that she had pulled back out of her pocket. "Wouldn't you like to know..." she chuckled and pushed herself off the vending machine, heading out.

Tony frowned, staring from her lovely rear to his chocolaty reward and back to his partner again. Then the corners of his mouth curled up into a sly grin.

"So that's why you've been bitchy all morning," he called after her. 

It was childish, granted, but also more than rewarding to see her stop dead in her tracks. Then she turned back around and stormed towards him with her eyes narrowed like Doris Day in some of her best moments.

"I have not been... _bitchy_ ," she informed him pointedly, stabbing her finger against his chest, and he grinned broadly.

"Oh yes, you have."

"Shut up."

"Just admit it, Ms. Crankypants. There's a reason for your moodiness and snide remarks that I've been suffering from for days."

"You're a fine one to talk ab-"

McGee interrupted them just before they could get into a serious match of hairpulling and feetstomping. The senior Probie stuck his head into the cafeteria just when Ziva seemed to be seriously contemplating to roll up her sleeves and Tony checked his defensive stance, just in case.

"Guys! I solved the case!" he yelled, grinned at them broadly and rushed off again.

Tony frowned at that and clutched his candy bar in an unhealthy way. Ziva, at his side, mirrored him, and he was pretty sure that he heard a low growl come from her.

" _Now_ I'm bitchy," she pressed out and cracked her knuckles.

And God help him, even that sounded sexy these days.

*** *** ***

Sighing, Tony ran a hand through his still damp hair. He'd already gone for an eight mile run, which he almost never did, but neither the physical exhaustion nor the long and disgustingly cold shower afterwards had helped much to get rid of his itchiness. By now, he had reached the point where he just wanted to yell at his body to give it a break already.

The temptation of going for a round of random chat again to maybe pick someone up had lasted for all of ten seconds. Despite McGee's confession, Tony wasn't sure enough to trust that he would last much longer with most of his random partners, and he wasn't in the mood to give it a try just to end up with an even worse level of frustration.

That left him with either a violent movie... or a round of Ziva's suggestion after all.

His pulse quickened, and for a heartbeat he flashed back to her eyes, all dark and watching him intently, and he imagined how she would look writhing underneath him, gasping, moaning, urging him on...

He groaned and went for the shelf with the action flicks.

*** *** ***

It was a sad day in DiNozzo land when even a classic like _Terminator_ wasn't able to hold his attention long enough to let him wind down for the night. He found himself getting up and running around, getting another beer, putting away the popcorn and digging out the pretzels instead... He kept feeling itchy, and his body was all too happy to agree with him that something was just... _off_.

He stopped his aimless wandering at the living room window to stare out into the DC night, and he was awfully close to going for yet another round of physical exhaustion. Behind him, the movie roared on.

A movement caught his attention just when he was about to turn away, and he stopped to stare down at Ziva's car, parked in front of his building... and Ziva herself, actually. She was leaning against the hood of her car, staring up at him, arms crossed in front of her chest.

He muted the surround system, went for his phone and dialed her number, and sure enough, the phantom Ziva downstairs dug through her pockets and answered his call.

"Hey," he said, quietly, and she returned his greeting. "What are you doing down there?"

"Contemplating whether I should come up."

He blinked. "You never bothered to contemplate before."

"True," she laughed, and it was a strangely intimate feeling to hear that low chuckle right against his ear while he was looking at her. "But I never came with a proposal before."

"What kind of proposal?"

Her hesitation made him raise an eyebrow, and the sudden silence felt strangely heavy. All he heard for a while was her breathing against his ear, and he wanted to see her face now to get what was going on in her head.

"I'll be right up," she said, just when he was about to ask again. He flipped his phone shut, then turned off the TV.

*** *** ***

Ziva, showing up at his place in the middle of the night was one thing and not that uncommon. Ziva, wearing a damn trench coat that barely covered her knees and high heels while showing up, on the other hand... well, that was something he'd never thought he'd experience outside of a wet dream. He'd had no idea she even owned a trench.

He felt horribly underdressed when he opened the door for her, wearing only his sweatpants and a big fat smile, but her appreciative glance down his bare chest made up for that. She practically sauntered inside, the sleeve of her coat brushing against his skin, and for a second he was tempted to grab a fistful of her hair, like every time she wore it open like that, with the curls bouncing on her back freely.

He cleared his throat and closed the door behind her. "Wanna give me your coat?"

She turned and watched him while there was something going on in her head, and that and the slight smile curving her lips made him uneasy in a delicious way.

"Maybe later," she said and motioned towards the couch that he had abandoned. "Sit. Then I'll tell you about what I had in mind."

He complied and sat down, waiting for her to join him. It surprised him when she pulled one of his arm chairs over instead and placed it so she could sit facing him, with her knees almost touching his. He leaned back, hands resting high on his thighs, and tried to look like her incredible legs were not that big a deal after all.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked.

Ziva smiled and met his gaze, then let her eyes travel down his body in an almost intrusive way that made his pulse speed up. And for once, she didn't stop her inspection at waist level, and that got his body interested like she had snapped her fingers and told him to jump.

"To help both of us over the... frustration we are experiencing," she replied and slid back in the chair.

For a second, he had a vivid flashback to that infamous scene from _Basic Instinct_. He imagined how Ziva would look if she would just spread 'em for him now, and that brought him to a half hard state in no time. And she smiled and put her right foot up on the edge of the couch, just to the outer side of his own right knee so that it almost looked as if she wanted to cross her legs. 

The coat slipped down and revealed a strong leg with toned muscle and caramel colored skin, but not much else... actually, nothing else at all. The possibly indecent spots were still covered by the flaps of her coat, and yet her leg was naked all the way up, no skirt, no pants, just exposing a lot of perfectly lickable skin, but twisted in a way that it kept him from seeing just where exactly the hand resting in her lap had vanished to. Damn, she had clearly thought that routine through.

He saw how her glance was drawn to the bulge in his sweats, and he returned the favor, inspecting her leg that looked impossibly naked - she couldn't be, really, under that coat, right? Was that the reason she hadn't taken it off? His cock jumped at the thought, and he stared at her shoe balanced on the edge of his couch, perilously close to his knee. Dark brown, high heel that had nothing in common with the sensible boots she wore at work. Soft leather, handmade. Reminded him a bit of the ones Holly Snow had worn.

"So what exactly are you... proposing?" he asked, and his voice sounded a little roughed up around the edges. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine?"

She smiled at him again, and the cloth of the coat moved just a tiny bit when she moved her hand underneath it. It made him want to peek so badly that he had to press his palms to the seat of the couch to keep himself from reaching for her.

"Something like that, yes. A bit of additional stimuli, to help distract both our heads from the fact that it's self-pleasure."

He breathed deeply, watching her eyes darken while she looked at him. "Sight and sound only?"

She moved her leg the tiniest bit, just enough to let her ankle brush against his thigh. "Maybe a bit of touching," she said, and his body geared up eagerly.

"That's some proposal," he said eventually, and she nodded. 

"Which is why I was... contemplating, before making it."

Her ankle moved slightly against his thigh, and that made his skin erupt into pleased little shudders.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked.

Ziva shrugged, and it looked so luxuriously lazy with her lying back in the arm chair. "We get along alright when we're not fighting," she answered, then gave him a cocky little grin. "And maybe that will make us fight a little less."

He watched the hem of her coat move between her legs, up, down, the tiniest bit. His cock throbbed at the thought of her getting herself worked up already, and it wasn't fair, really. Like he'd ever had a chance to say no to that offer.

"Just what exactly is your hand doing there, Ziva?" he asked, and she laughed, slouching in the chair even more provocatively.

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Yeah," he said. "I would."

He raised his own hand, and when his fingertips touched her ankle, he felt a shudder run through her. He touched the soft skin on the back of her ankle, running his fingertips over it until her lips parted and she met his gaze with barely suppressed heat. She gasped when he closed his hand around her ankle and lifted her foot, placing it to the other side of his own legs, which left him with his knees between hers and a theoretically perfect view of what was, sadly, still covered by part of her coat.

"Show me."

Another shudder ran through her, and her hand underneath the coat started moving a little faster. His pulse sped up, too, and while his gaze traveled up the smooth skin of the inside of her thigh, he imagined her naughty little fingers, getting her all hot and ready... He ran a hand over his needy cock and met Ziva's gaze just in time to see that she appreciated the sight.

"You want to come closer?" she asked with her eyes fluttering shut, arching into her own touch. 

_Hell, yeah. What kind of a silly question was that?_ He slid off the couch, not letting go of her ankle, and she gasped when he put her foot over his shoulder. Her eyes opened again, and for a heartbeat, she just watched him, kneeling between her legs. Then his thumb slid up the inside of her calf, and she moaned and let her head fall back.

Tony stared at her, pulse pounding hard at the spectacle she was giving him. And then he couldn't help it and leaned forward and pressed his lips to a spot high on the inside of her thigh.

Her heavy scent hit him like a dozen favorite memories wrapped into one, and he heard her gasp again when he licked her skin and tasted her. His lips moved over her skin, lower, closer to where she was stroking herself, and his mind screamed at him to pull back now before this little game of sight and sound - and every other fucking sense, really - got out of hand completely.

The louder part of his anatomy had quite a different set of ideas about the subject, though, and so he moved his lips down to where her thigh curved into her hip and ran them over the incredibly soft skin there. Her scent grew stronger when she felt his stubble scrubbing against her sensitive skin, and her sounds came out just a tiny bit louder when he licked across her wrist that was moving against his cheek now. He just wanted to bury his face into her crotch and smell her all night, and he tried to remember if he had ever had something this delicious within his reach. Breathing hard, he raised his eyes and met her gaze, filled with heat while she was watching him. Waiting for what he would do next.

His hand moved up the leg that was still resting on his shoulder, slowly, until he could close his fingers around her wrist. Just as slowly, he pulled her hand from underneath the coat.

Fingertips, glistening with wetness. Scent so strongly on them that it made him dizzy. He leaned forward and sucked her index and middle finger into his mouth, and he heard her groan while her strong taste exploded on his tongue. He sucked on her fingers hard, running his tongue along them, and it wasn't even close to enough, and he wondered if she would allow... 

She didn't object when he opened her coat's belt and pulled it open, exposing her.

"God, Ziva," he whispered, out of breath and by now so hard it almost hurt. Not a shred of fiber beside the coat. The thought of her driving over like that gave him delicious thrills.

And she was amazing. He had always known that she had a great body, but knowing that and seeing it up close like this... He wasn't sure what got him rolling harder, the way the muscles in her stomach rippled with excitement or the fact that she was completely smooth and...

He pressed his mouth into the soft curve of her hip, sucking her skin into his mouth, and her hips jerked against him, urging him on now. And he complied and bent down so he could start licking her, sucking her hard... pushing his tongue into her until she was a moaning, shuddering mess underneath him and he was _this_ close to just leaning over her and fucking her until she screamed for him.

"Don't... stop..." she pressed out when he did, her body arching up into him, and it was the hardest thing he had ever done to pull back, breathing hard.

It took him a while to get himself back under control. "If I don't, this goes somewhere we didn't agree upon," he explained eventually, and her eyes widened slightly while she processed his words.

Then she nodded. "Understood."

He mirrored her nod, then slid her leg off his shoulder slowly and stood. He saw her stare at the bulge in his sweatpants again and lick her lips unconsciously.

"Now show me," she asked, and when he closed his eyes for a moment, he felt dizzy.

He lost the sweats and sat back down on the couch, trying not to feel awkward with her watching him while he stroked his cock. It didn't feel half bad, and the way her eyes kept following his moves suggested it didn't look too bad, either. God, he'd rather suck her some more. She had tasted so incredibly rich...

He closed his eyes again and let his head fall back against the couch while he breathed in deep, licking his lips to get the last remnants of her taste while he tried to imagine that it was actually her hand jerking him hard.

The arm chair creaked, and a heartbeat later he felt her strong legs straddling him, pressing up against him until his cock and hand were almost trapped between their bodies. His eyes snapped open, and he met her gaze, looking shocked and horny and all things in-between.

"Not a good idea," he managed to press out through gritted teeth. And yeah, there was a reason it wasn't, but he'd be damned if he could remember it right now.

Her hand touched his, closing around his cock, and he groaned when she angled her hips until he could feel how wet she was.

"But it feels good," she simply said, and dammit, that _was_ all there was to it after all, wasn't it?

He felt her heels press against his knees when she rose slightly, brushing herself up and down along his cock, and that was like something out of a wet dream, alright. He took his hand away and gave the lead over to her while he was busying himself with touching her thighs and her ass instead.

Her perfect little breasts in front of his face taunted him, with her nipples so hard, and he leaned forward and licked one, drawing it into his mouth until she lost her rhythm and just moaned for him. Her head fell forward, and he ended up with her hair flowing all over him. His skin almost hurt from wanting to rub her against his body, and so he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against his chest, and she moved with him willingly and...

And then she turned her head, and her wonderful mouth was so close that kissing her seemed like the most natural thing in the world. And when he did, something clicked and shattered into a thousand pieces at the same time.

He felt her shudder in his arms, much like he had flinched from the sudden intimacy neither of them had expected. She froze and stared at him, eyes wide all of a sudden, body carefully still and not moving. His hand at her neck was pressed against her pulse, and he felt it picking up speed while they stared at each other. And then his lips moved against hers, murmuring something that made no sense, and he saw her eyes flutter shut while she fell back into the kiss, tasting him, drinking him, moving with him until his head spun and he thought that he could come just from this.

"Ziva," he groaned, and that was when he felt her rise to her knees, and then she slid back down in his lap, but this time with his cock inside her, and God, that... that was so much _it_ that he felt dizzy and his vision blurred from it.

She jerked in his arms, and her heat was just too much, too much... She started moving then, riding him slowly, deliberately, and her mouth made those horny little sounds against his lips that he ate up greedily, burying his hands into her hair and holding her just how he wanted her, his tongue taking her hungrily. And soon - _too soon_ \- her felt her come, felt her clench around his cock as she reached for it. But much like when they had started this, he couldn't resist her now, so he just groaned into her mouth and followed her lead.

*** *** ***

He couldn't stop running his hands over her back and through her hair, and she laughed weakly when he pressed his mouth to her neck and sucked at the soft skin there.

"Enough," she chuckled softly and tried to get up, but his arms went around her waist and held her in place out of reflex.

"Where do you think you're going?" he murmured, and something flickered in her eyes at that question.

"Cleaning up, and then home," she replied eventually, but settled back against him when he didn't let go of her and ran a hand through his hair.

"No can do," he murmured, kissing her neck once more. "Just think if I want more of this."

She laughed. "What, right now?"

"I'm forty, not fourteen," he frowned at her, and she giggled at that. There was something else in her gaze, though, and so he asked again, more serious this time. "But let's suppose that I _would_ want more of this. And... not necessarily tonight."

This time, it was Ziva whose brows drew together into a slight frown. "You mean that?"

His pulse was a throbbing thing in his throat because there was something serious going on all of a sudden, and this time he couldn't run like he usually did.

"I'm not sure what I mean," he said. "But yeah, I think I'd want more of that. Of you," he corrected himself.

She met his gaze with a strange mixture of fascination and confusion, and he was pretty sure that his own face looked pretty similar right now.

After a while, she nodded. "One condition."

"Shoot," he said, then added, "Not literally."

"No hunting for one night stands while we do this."

"How big an ass do you think I am?" he asked, then groaned and let his head fall forward, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "No, don't answer that. It's a deal."

She rubbed her cheek against his, and when she turned her head a bit more, he felt her smile. "Can I get up now?"

"Depends," he said, and she raised an eyebrow. "Will you stay the night?"

"Now you're pushing it," she said, but for some reason she couldn't even come up with her usual stern look. It sure looked like her approach on stress reduction was already starting to work.

"Nah," he said, grinning up at her. "Remember what I said about what I love to do to women?"

For a second she frowned while she tried to think back to their earlier conversation. Then her eyes widened slightly.

"For hours, if they let you?"

He nodded, and she stared at him, intrigued.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Don't we all feel better now?


End file.
